


Who did this to you?

by halado



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff In The End, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, beatings, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halado/pseuds/halado
Summary: "Who did this to you?""Promise me that if I tell you, you won't go after them."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198





	Who did this to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration hit me as I saw this writing prompt.  
> Enjoy  
> (Tumblr: mercy-on-my-fangirlheart)

Jaskier sat with his witcher at one of the tables in the inn, where they booked a room in. His eyes watched his surroundings with interest. He had never visited this city and he was quite intrigued by the people who lived here. There was a tailor next to the inn and the bard was thinking of buying a new jacket in the morning. “Tell me Geralt do you want to leave tonight or do you want to leave in the morning to slay this monster?” he asked and ate another bite of his bread. “Tonight” answered the witcher. Jaskier nodded and waited for Geralt to finish his meal so that he could grab his lute and play some songs. 

“I will sing some of my best songs to get us some coins. Stay safe my dear” Geralt let out a “hmm” and went on his way. The bard started to play “Toss a coin” and realized how no one was singing with him, but he just went along, because maybe they didn´t know it? He would teach it to them. He sang about all the heroic adventures of the witcher and praised him. Occasionally, someone hummed with him and nodded to him, but then someone would always shush them or slapped their shoulder and threw a disgusted look at Jaskier. Jaskier didn´t notice the hostility that hung in the air like a thick coat of prejudice. After his tenth song, two men stood up and walked towards the bard. The Bard just smiled at them and hoped that they would throw some coins inside his hat but all he received was a punch in the stomach.

The bard stumbled back and looked up to the two very strong looking men who were most likely able to kill him. “What... Why?” asked Jaskier and coughed. The men just smiled devilishly “You praise a witcher, a monster. Something that hunts other monsters, something without a consciousness. The two men dragged him to the door of the inn and everyone just watched. Either they were too scared to help the bard or they thought that the bard deserved it. Oh, how Jaskier prayed that Geralt would come back and rescue him. One of the men took his lute and looked at it and then at a stone in the front yard of the inn. “No, no please not my lute, please!” whimpered Jaskier and the man laughed. “Oh, you mean this shitty instrument?” He grabbed the lute harder and threw it on the ground. He repeated this until the strings were loose and the wood broke. Jaskier was watching while the other one held him in place. His head sunk down and he sighed. “And now to you, little bard. Have you something to say for yourself?” Before Jaskier could answer, a fist was in his gut and the other man screamed that he was asked a question. The beating began and after a while Jaskier just let it be. He was curled on the ground and tried to protect his face with his hands. He passed out on the cold ground in front of the inn.

The next thing he felt was a hand on his shoulder and he heard someone talking to him. Who was it? He didn´t know. He was picked up and carried. His eyes were now open ever so slightly and he could see white hair and a concerned face. Soon he felt a soft bed under his body and he started to gain his conscience again. The witcher was sitting next to the bed and was cleaning Jaskier´s face with a wet cloth. “Jaskier, are you okay?”  
His face showed concern and his eyes were angry. Jaskier pushed himself up in a sitting position and groaned. His head was pounding and he noticed a metallic taste on his tongue. “I think I am alright”, said the bard and smiled slightly at Geralt. “Are you worried about me, my dear witcher?” asked the bard and reached out to grab Geralt´s hand. The witcher said nothing and tugged at Jaskier's dirty shirt. “I need to see how bad the damage is” and the witcher helped the bard to get the piece of teared up fabric off. Jaskier winced and let himself fall into Geralt, who grabbed his shoulder softly and examined Jaskier´s torso. There were big red bruises all over the bard and some of them started to turn a purplish color. Geralt searched for a salve with his unoccupied hand which wasn´t holding Jaskier. During Geralt´s treatment, Jaskier hissed and tried to turn away but Geralt tried to hold him in place. After the witcher put on some bandages he put two fingers under Jaskier´s chin and made him look in the eyes. The golden eyes were full of concern and anger. “Who did this to you?” 

Jaskier stayed quiet. He knew what the witcher would do when he told him about the two men. He would kill them, or at least hurt them really really bad. Technically, there was nothing wrong with it, but Jaskier was not dumb. If the witcher went for the men, they would have their confirmation that the witcher was a beast, a monster. He just shook his head and suddenly tears dropped from his eyes. Unsure the witcher slowly hugged the bard, who was leaning into the touch of his companion. “Please...?” asked the white-haired and hold Jaskier close. “Promise me, that if I tell you, you won´t go after them?” asked Jaskier and looked up to his witcher. “I can´t promise you that. Why would you even protect those bastards?” Jaskier knew that Geralt hadn´t a problem with being the cold monster they all wanted to see in him, but he wanted to change that image so badly. “They said you were a monster and they punched me because I sang about you and when you go after them they have the clarification and I don´t want them to think of you like that. Geralt sighed. “Jaskier, I don´t care...” The bard nodded “I know, I know but I do. Geralt, I care about you and your reputation. Please stay here, stay with me. I don´t know if I can sleep alone tonight.” Geralt was soft for Jaskier and nodded. “Okay” He kissed Jaskier on the forehead and wiped away his tears. “I just get the payment for killing the beast. I´ll be there in a minute” Before Geralt left, he tugged the bard in and kissed him again. The kiss was soft and calming and Jaskier smiled.

The witcher closed the door of their room and went downstairs to get his payment. “Ah look at that, the witcher. Have you rescued your whore from the cold outside?” screamed a man from the bar as the witcher was already on his way back to Jaskier. Laughter was heard and the man smiled disgustingly wide. The witcher took a deep breath. He promised Jaskier not to go after them, but they beat and titled him a whore and he was so fucking angry. He turned around and went to the bar. The man was still laughing and talking about Jaskier with his companion. Geralt grabbed the throat of this man and held him up. “What did you just say?” he asked and pushed the man against a wall. He needed to control him. he wanted to kill this man. He wanted to let his anger out because this man was responsible for Jaskier´s bruises and he deserved it. There were only muffled tones coming from the man and the witcher let go and the man fell to the ground. His angry eyes looked around the room. How he hated this. How he hated the way they looked at him. He hated that Jaskier had to pay the price of traveling with him. 

The witcher finally made his way back to their room. There was a satisfied grin on his face. Of course, he wouldn´t tell Jaskier about what happened in the inn but he didn´t need to, because the moment he was hugging Jaskier again in their bed the younger sighed. “I told you not to do that,” the bard said and the witcher looked with love-filled eyes at his companion. “Sorry, but when they started talking, I lost my temper” Jaskier hummed disapproving and let his hands wander over the witcher´s torso. He looked up to him and smiled “Be careful my love” he said and Geralt nodded “Of course.” and kissed Jaskier´s head. “Sleep now”


End file.
